moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seirthen Porter
Seirthen Aldric Porter is a well-defined militant of sorts. Seemingly, the man is a come-up from nothing- having been birthed into the lower class of society within the southern region of Hillsbrad Foothills, his thirst for recognition and wealth was at large. Although mysterious in a variety of ways, through those affiliated with him, his recent actions have not been left in the dark. Only up until some months back, his presence has been seen inside the Kingdom of Stormwind. Within a curious state of tendencies, he shortly after found himself under the command of Damian Blackbourne, a respected and well-known tactician among SI:7. His work is often covered in secrecy, constructed out of reach from the public eye, and more often than not, left undocumented. Appearance & Attire Seirthen's frame was built rather sturdy, yet with a stance that generally accentuated his choice of lean. From head to toe, his firm body complimented the agile look upon him, leathers crossing into a fit that expressed his flexibility and outright preference to easy movement. The rogue's muscles, formulated over years of extensive training and usage of his abilities, pressed rather gently from underneath his attire. A man that walked with a swagger unlike others, though not mistaken to exaggerate arrogance in his stride. He overall seemed to contain a confidence of his own, only distinctive through attitude. The leathers, that of which concealed the entirety of his person, displayed various forms of customization. His attire seemed estranged to recent times, and more or less, leatherworkers within the region. The dark material tattered across his frame, forming a complex pattern of straps and conjoined wiring. Each leather piece seemed to contain their own purpose, complimenting one another in a styled tone that wouldn't betray its matching colors. Within the armor, underneath the material, there appeared to be a rather thick layer of protective reinforcement, though no more than half an inch in measurement. Seirthen's fit into such an attire seemed all too effortless, accustomed to the armor and adjusted quite easily. Seirthen's facial expression was generally plain- to the searching eye, nothing to note of importance. Strands of his messy hair tattered across the man's face, onyx-tinted locks falling over his forehead. Upon the rogue's left eyebrow, a small, metallic chain pierced his flesh, met at the center with a ball of the same relevance, falling just shy of the man's emerald orb. The lower half of his face was left concealed, more often than not found covered by a faceguard of a detailed, bone-like material. However, underneath the piece, rested a firm jawline, his cheekbones reach a midway point, and a rather well-aligned facial structure. He seemed to pride his appearance for what could be seen. Two leather pauldrons of a medium build held their place upon each of his shoulders. Various openings protrude along the edges of these shoulderguards, each containing compacted dirks in their holdings. The weaponry within them didn't appear hidden in any fashion; in fact, it was blatant that they were held within. These pieces initially seemed to be for show, though upon further inspection, proved to be that of which he uses in a distanced position. Despite the obvious flex of armor, weapons of secrecy were no stranger to this rogue. All across his form, the tactician made sure to secrete vital forms for his attacks. Down along the remaining portions of his frame, these leathers linked in unison. The armor alone matched each piece, never betraying the appearance of another. His appearance was rather distinguishable in terms of comparison, holding his own form of outright uniqueness. Seirthen seemed to carry his attire in quite an appreciative manner. Daggers of a rich emerald shade rested against his sides, strapped firmly against the rogue's leather belt, the pair never left him. Although dull in size, these pieces contained details formed through long periods of time and overall thorough dedication to their appearance, crafted by a personal friend of his, Marcus Krenind. Along each blade, runes could be seen in a scattered sight. However, they were all but active. The runes themselves didn't show any signs of recent use, though above all, their place on his weaponry only seemed to be for show. Personality & Alignments Seirthen is a considerably self-centered person. His interests more often than not lie in what benefits him most. With the exception of his own, few confidants, his absolute devotion to the Alliance is a mere facade. His attitude generally remains unwelcoming to those he's unfamiliar with, often granting little to no recognition to the presence of others. While seemingly honorable, the lengths of his tactics and overall manipulative methods betray a majority of his public displays. He is overall best described as a deceitful tactician, using a lawful appearance to bend the rules for his own progressive advancements. History - Birth & Life in the Lower Class Seirthen was the firstborn of his father, Aldric Porter, a skilled and dedicated tactician under the command of Lord Jorach Ravenholdt, and mother, Eidia Samson, an adept priestess hailing from the city of Stromgarde. Though born into the lower class of society, Seirthen's view on life often revolved around the lavishes and desire for fame. His goals towards becoming a noble warrior under the Alliance's banners were deterred, however. After the unexpected death of his mother, Seirthen, unlike his younger brother, chose to disperse from the life he was left. With the rogue's extensive abilities into his early adulthood, he chose to follow in his father's footsteps- work under Ravenholdt. Though it wasn't work he had expected to fall towards, his choice led him down a path that opened opportunities, expanding connections throughout organizations of which he'd later find himself wrapped up in. Years would pass before his appearance had been seen again within the region of Hillsbrad, though his presence was never vacant. He adjusted to life in the more secretive realm, coming to enjoy the perks, fulfilling tasks throughout all of Lordaeron. Despite his stay of preference, Seirthen's sway to easy boredom drove him elsewhere. Introduction to the Shadowtalon Company Within a few months after his arrival in Stormwind City, and through the attraction of private military work, it was little time before the tactician began lurking around the likes of Shadowtalon and those around. He, along with his brother, Karkand Porter, and future Commander of the organization, Alexander Marogos, decided to enlist at once. A brief interview through an old time friend and Officer, Celaena Sardothien, Seirthen and the two began their work under Shadowtalon's banners. The trio was placed under the Command of Damian Blackbourne, and throughout time, loyalties were created. Although the group's involvement with the company was undoubtedly enjoyable, Seirthen and his brother chose to break off from active duty work. Alexander continued on, eventually ascending to higher ranks where he could make a name for himself. The brothers fell to petty crime and organized assassinations under private contracting, making their own reputations under different aliases. However, the two drifted apart through undefined differences, leaving them at a solo point in their lines of work. Marshal Finnegan Ironsong and the AGS-135 A proposal of spilled blood on enemy lines and outright warbound glory, Ironsong's proposal was not one that could be declined. Seirthen saw it as an escape and change of paths, something more for the benefit of a whole, but also providing him with the satisfaction of clashing blades. The AGS-135 was a perfect use for such a thing, a warship gone missing in action after the Alliance's arrival in Krasarang. Finnegan's control over this airborne death machine granted an edge over most other proposals. Along with his introduction to the Marshal's Command, he was later joined by Commander Damian Blackbourne, and his wife, Elikea Lo'kir. Word had gotten around that Damian departed from Marshal Vincent Ravenwing's side and Shadowtalon altogether. The group conducted work together, recruiting potential soldiers with those of similar interests, providing all around loyalty to Marshal Ironsong and Aegis itself. However, their work was undocumented under anything the Alliance represented. The only known information, through questioning, is that their fundings came from Master Galmone Wolfgang Smith, and other allegiances from the likes of Everstill. The Hillsbrad Confederacy Shortly after the foundation of the Council of Masters and the Marshal's retirement, a majority of his followers remained loyal to the cause's banner. However, they left their direct involvement, averting their services elsewhere, joining Lord Tyler Steele and his confederate army within Hillsbrad. The change wasn't entirely difficult, in fact, effortless through Damian's connection with Master Smith. Tyler's takeover of land and leadership granted him the opportunity to expand his connections. After a brief passing of time, and through the reconstruction of Fenris, Seirthen was named Lord of the Isle under Steel's reign. The confederacy's goals were, and still are at large, actively promoting immigration into the lands of Hillsbrad, aiming to restore and protect the needs of those involved and invested. Seirthen's time has been dedicated into such a restoration, praising the idea of his reformed homeland. The tactician's goals, however, remain undecided, only seeking a potential future within the lines of nobility. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Ravenholdt Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:AEGIS Category:Lordaeronian